La vida de los gemelos saga I: Majin Boo
by Sami Deach
Summary: Han pasado 7 años del torneo de Cell y las cosas han cambiado en el mundo, Gohan y Traunks han crecido mucho y Milk a tenido 2 hermosos bebes, Goten y... Un segundo, ¿2 bebes? Esto no es el Dragon Ball que conozco. Por que Gohan tiene 2 hermanos? La historia dara un giro de 180º con este pequeño cambio, ¿Que pasara?- Se que es un mal sumari.
1. Prologo

_N.A: Hola, básicamente pongo esta nota para que sepan unas cosas;_  
_1- Los personajes que saldrán en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toryama_  
_ 2- Solo un personaje me pertenece (mi OC que os dejare mi Facebook para que veáis las imágenes. El link esta en mi biografía :v)_  
_ 3- La trama es la de Dragon Ball Z y GT con algunas modificaciones y en diferentes fanfics__  
Bueno, __una vez dicho esto, os dejo con el Prologo :)_

**PROLOGO**

**Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Goku fue asesinado por Cell. Milk estaba mal, por la muerte de su esposo. Aparte de eso, parecía que la mujer estaba enferma a ojos de su hijo, ya que ella no comía mucho, y depende de que olores le provocaban nauseas. En un principio a Gohan le paso por la cabeza que su madre tenia un virus intestinal, así que la acompaño al medico. Milk estaba muy nerviosa, ya que ella sabia que lo que tenia no era un virus intestinal, solo que no quería ilusionar al niño por que no estaba al 100% segura. **

**-Bien, aquí traigo los resultados. Señora, lo que usted tiene no es ningún virus, lo contrario. Tiene una forma de vida humana, la felicito.- Dijo el medico con una gran sonrisa. A Milk se le saltaron las lagrimas de la felicidad y Gohan estaba muy ilusionado con ser hermano mayor. **

**Así pasaron los meses, Milk iba cada 2 semanas a revisión y a los 4 meses fue para ver como iba el bebe...**

**-Bien, señora Son. Aquí traigo los resultados de las pruebas de este mes. Antes no lo vimos pero...- El medico callo para ver si no se había equivocado de papeles dejando a la mujer en suspense. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden prosiguió a dar la explicación.- Bueno, ahora vimos que no viene un bebe... Vienen 2.- Dijo el medico con una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**-¿Lo dice en serio doctor?- Pregunto la mujer muy feliz, o mas que antes. **

**-Si, no estoy bromeando. La felicito señora.- Dijo el doctor dándole los papeles a la madre. **

**Milk llego a casa y se lo contó a su hijo que estaba aun mas ilusionado que antes. **

**5 meses mas tarde... **

**Se encontraba un Gohan muy nervioso junto a Ox Satan (el padre de Milk, no se si se escribe así :S) esperando a que alguien les dijera algo delante de la sala de partos. Llevaban esperando como 3 horas y aun no sabían nada ni de su madre/hija ni de sus hermanos/nietos.  
Una hora mas tarde, salio una enfermera de pelo rosado recogido en una cola de caballo alto y un uniforme blanco que se notaba a leguas que le iba grande. Llamo a los familiares de Milk. Al segundo estaban unos muy intrigados Gohan y Ox Satan disparando le preguntas sin sentido. Después de calmarlos, la enfermera les anuncio que el parto fue estupendamente, pero que uno de los mellizos se quería quedar dentro de su madre. Ambos rieron por lo dicho de la enfermera y pasaron a la habitación para conocer a los mellizos.  
**

**En una cama, se encontraba una muy cansada Milk sosteniendo a uno de los mellizos. Al entrar, Gohan se percato de eso eh inmediatamente busco a su otro hermano por toda la habitación con la mirada. Y lo ayo en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de su madre.  
**

**Gohan se acerco y noto que quien estaba en la cuna no era su "hermanito" si no su hermanita. **

**-¿Por que no nos dijiste que los mellizos eran niño y niña, mama?- Pregunto Gohan sosteniendo en brazos su linda hermanita.- Es hermosa...- Dijo en un susurro admirando a su pequeña hermana y al instante se juro protegerla (ya saben en plan hermano mayo posesivo y celos xD)**

**-Quería darles una sorpresa.- Dijo Milk con cansancio es su voz. **

**-Bueno, dejaremos que descansen tu y estas dos criaturas, hija. Al rato venimos a veros. Vamos, Gohan.- Dijo el padre de Milk mientras Gohan dejaba a su hermanita en la cuna.**

_N.A: Espero que les aya gustado esta pequeña introducción :) Bueno, si les gusto comenten y con mucho gusto en el proximo capitulo los contestare encantada ;) Sin mas se despide Sami-chan _**  
**

_Bye~ _


	2. Chapter 1

_N.A: Hola a todos, lectores y lectoras ^^ Regrese con el primer capitulo. Vi que el Prologo les agrado. Bueno, antes de empezar, contestare los comentarios que me dejaron n_n_

_-_azucenas45: muy curiosa está historia sigues escribiendo, está historia? Me dices, y te digo que es buena saludes.  
R: Bien pues gracias pero no entendí el final :/ Aun así gracias ^^

-Loca x vos: Me llamo mucho la atención :o hermano celoso , esto se va a poner bueno ;) jaja , Ya quiero ver como cambia la niña el mundo dbz . Me gusto no dudes en seguirla besos !  
R: Gracias por los ánimos, no dudes en que seguiré esta historia asta el final.

-Ligh hodel: Hooooo me encanto tu historia y espero k la continuees pronto  
R: Gracias, ten por seguro que la seguiré.

-Nathy17: Me ha gustado muchito, continuala (:  
R: Gracias ^^ Claro que la continuare ;)

Despues de esto, empezamos con el primer capitulo ^^

**CAPITULO I: 7 AÑOS**

**Era un día como otro cualquiera en la montaña Paoz, los pájaros cantan, el son iluminaba el verde prado y con él, a una pequeña casa de campo. Fuera de esta,se encontraban 2 personas; una mujer y un adolescente. Al parecer, hablaban tranquilamente, o al menos, eso parecía... **

**-Y recuerda Gohan, ve con cuidado y estudia mucho. No olvides controlar tu fuerza y hacer amigos.- Aclaro la mujer dándole una fiambrera a su hijo. **

**-Claro mama, no te preocupes.- Y así Gohan se fue con la nube voladora a la ciudad. **

**Ahora me preguntareis, ¿Que hace Gohan en la nube voladora e yendo a la ciudad? Pues bien, os lo explicare. Han pasado siete años des de el torneo de Cell y Milk decidió que Gohan fuera a un instituto para que hiciera amigos vida social y estudiara con mas gente. Bueno, aclarado eso veamos que hace Milk. **

**-Bien, ahora que Gohan se fue, es hora de despertarlos.- Dijo Milk entrando a la casa. **

**Una vez dentro, se dirigió al pasillo y de allí diviso 3 puertas. Una de color blanco. Esa era la suya. Otra de color azul. Esa era la de Gohan y Goten. Y la tercera... Un segundo, ¿Goten? Pues veréis, hace siete años, antes del torneo de Cell, Milk y Goku decidieron hacer vida en pareja al menos una vez antes de pelear contra Cell. No explicare los detalles, lo único que os diré, es que a las 2 semanas Gohan y Milk se enteraron que habría nuevos miembros en la familia. Ahora sabréis quien es el ultimo miembro. **

**Volviendo al lió, Milk diviso una ultima puerta, esa era de color turquesa y con letras de color negro. Estaba inscrito el nombre del propietario del cuarto. Su nombre era Sami. **

**Milk entro al cuarto de la niña. La encontró sentada en su cama somnolienta. **

**-Buenos días, hija.- Saludo la madre feliz. **

**-Buenos días, mama. ¿Que tal amaneciste?- Pregunto la niña mientras salia de la cama y le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla. **

**-Bien Sami, ¿Que tal tu?- Pregunto la madre correspondiendo el beso de su hija. **

**-Muy bien.- Fue la respuesta de una contenta Sami mientras se dirigía a su closet negro. **

**-Me alegro, Sami. Ahora ve a bañarte mientras despierto a Goten.- Dijo la madre con una sonrisa. **

**La niña obediente, izo lo que su madre ordeno, y se metió al baño de su habitación para bañarse. Mientras, Milk se dirigió a la puerta azul para despertar al niño.  
Pero antes de eso, os are una descripción física y psicológica de la niña:  
Sami Son, siete años. Es la hermana pequeña de Gohan y la gemela de Goten. Es una niña muy alegre y simpática, con el sentido del humor de su padre y el mal genio de su madre. Es algo torpe y distraída.  
Físicamente es una niña tan alta como Goten, pelo largo asta los hombros de color negro y sus ojos son rojos. Eso es lo que la hace distinta de los otros sayajines, y rara a la vez, ya que ni su madre ni su padre tienen los ojos rojos. Pero nadie le toma mucha importancia a eso, es mas, dicen que es lindo. **

**Ya echa la descripción, sigamos con la historia.  
****Milk abrió la puerta y se encontró con el gemelo chico dormido como un angelito. Milk se le acerco y le susurro al oído;**

**-Buenos días, Goten. Si no te apuras, Sami se comerá tu desayuno.- Mintió la madre. **

**El niño de un salto ya estaba despierto, salido de la cama y con una velocidad de vértigo, izo la cama, se baño y en pocos minutos estaba frente a su madre ansioso.  
**

**-Buenos días, mama. Deja que pase, si no Sami no me dejara nada de comer.- Dijo el niño con prisa. **

**-Era una mentira, Goten. Si no te lo llego a decir, seguirías durmiendo.- Aclaro la madre. **

**-Entonces... ¿era mentira? Bueno no importa, vamos a desayunar.- Dijo el niño contento seguido de su madre. **

**Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con Sami, que estaba sentada esperando a su hermano y madre para comer. **

**-Buenos días, Goten-kun, ¿Que tal dormiste?- Pregunto Sami a su gemelo. **

**-Muy bien, ¿y tu Sami-chan?- Pregunto tomando asiento al lado de su hermana. **

**-Muy bien, ¿empezamos?- Respondió/Pregunto la niña hambrienta. **

**-¡Claro!- Contesto Goten lanzándose a los platos llenos de comida. **

**Y los dos empezaron a comer. El día paso rápido. En cuanto Gohan llego a casa, les explico a su familia su primer día en el instituto y que esconder su naturaleza sayajin era mas difícil de lo que parecía.  
Luego explico que conoció a la hija del "salvador del mundo", Videl. Una chica un poco extraña. **

**Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas asta que un accidente paso. Videl descubrió que Gohan era el gran Sayaman.  
Y así, Gohan fue obligado a participar al gran torneo para protegerse a él y a su familia. **

_N.A: Gracais por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios y opiniones -w- Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Sin mas se despide Sami-chan_

Bye~ 


	3. Chapter 2

_N.A: Hola lectores y lectoras de FanFiction, ¿Que tal se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien -w- Bueno, creo que en el capitulo anterior no se aprecio como yo quería cambios en la serie y me disculpo, pero eso lo tenia escrito desde hace ya unos meses y pues cuando lo encontré hace poco no note que no cambiaba mucho la historia. De verdad lo lamento u_u Bueno, empezare contestando los comentarios y luego os dejo con el capitulo 2 -w-_

_Ligh hodel: Jo ya kiero ver como influye sami en la historia de dragon ball z_  
_R: Como dije antes, siento que no se note mucho la influencia de Sami en la trama u_u Espero me predonen TnT_

_:Ya quiero que siga_  
_ R: Bueno, aquí la tienes ;)_

_:Como se pude escrbir_  
_ R: ._. No lo pillo_

_Loca x vos: Buen capi ! Entonces Goku y Milk anduvieron muy traviesos y les salió una más xdd jajaja perdón tenía que decirlo u.u Y ahora el torneo . Me pregunto si el dúo dinámico ahora sera el trió dinámico oo si sami se quedara sola :o Espero el otroo ;)  
R: No pasa nada, la verdad es que tienes razón xD Esperemos que no Dx Sami tiene mas sentido común de lo que parece ^^_

_Y sin mas, el capitulo de hoy (que me duro como 4 paginas y media por los 2 lados... En total 7 caras n_n) Por que diré esas chorradas -n-'_

**CAPITULO 2: ¡GOKU REGRESA! ENTRENAMIENTO ANTES DEL TORNEO**

**-Mama...- Empezó a decir Gohan.**

**-¿Si cariño?- Pregunto su madre mientras cenaban. **

**-¿Puedo dejar de ir a clase para poder entrenar para el torneo?- Pregunto Gohan muy nervioso. Un silencio incomodo surgió después de la pregunta. ,**

**-Claro hijo y así nos aseguramos de ganar. Nos queda poco dinero de la herencia de tu padre.- Gohan quedo impactado ante eso. No podía creer que su madre le permitiera eso. Pero daba igual, mucho mejor para él, así podía entrenar con tranquilidad. **

**-¡Yo también quiero entrenar contigo, Gohan!- Exclamo de repente Goten asustando a ambos adultos. **

**-Yo también quiero.- Dijo Sami con muchos ánimos también.**

**-¿Sami? Hija tu ni hablar. No te dejare participar en esto.- Intervino Milk. **

**-¿Porque no?- Dijo la niña con un puchero tierno en su cara. **

**-Por que eres una niña. Las niñas no deben meterse en estas cosas.- Aclaro Milk**

**Sami se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió muy enfadada a su cuarto murmurando muchas cosas a la vez.**

**Goten estaba triste. Él quería entrenar con su hermana. Y Gohan, él estaba sorprendido. Sabia que su linda hermanita tenia mucho potencial en las artes marciales y quería ayudarla a sacarlos a flote.**

**-Mama, deja que Sami participe.- Empezó Gohan. **

**-¿Que?- Dijo la madre sin creer lo que dijo su hijo mayor**

**-Mama, Sami es muy buena en las artes marciales. Es mas, si esta con nosotros no le pasara nada, ¿verdad Gotn?- Aclaro el mayor de los hermanos.**

**-Claro mama, por eso no te preocupes.- Dijo Goten animado. **

**-Esta bien, que participe. Pero vosotros la cuidareis. ¿Entendido?- Dijo la madre resignada. **

**-¡Si!-Dijeron al unisono Gohan y Goten. **

**Mientras, en la habitación de Sami, ella estaba en su cama. Se quedo dormida después de llorar un rato.**

**A la mañana siguiente, antes de entrenar, Gohan fue a casa de Bulma para que le solucionara un pequeño problema... **

**-Buenos días, Bulma.- Saludo Gohan una vez entro a la casa de la susodicha. **

**-Buenos días, Gohan, ¿que se te ofrece?- Pregunto de buen humor Bulma. **

**-Quiero que me busques algo que sustituya el casco de mi disfraz. Es que en el torneo no me permiten usarlo.- Aclaro Gohan.**

**-Ya veo, tu también participaras al torneo. Ahora lo busco, espera aquí.- Dijo Bulma antes de irse. **

**-¿Espera, como que también?- Gohan pregunto, pero Bulma ya se avía ido. A los segundos, aparecieron Trunks y Vegeta. **

**-Hola Gohan, ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Vegeta. **

**-¿Viniste a jugar, Gohan?- Pregunto muy alegre Trunks. **

**-No bine a jugar, bine a pedirle a Bulma un favor.- Contesto el muchacho ambas preguntas. **

**-Toma Gohan, creo que este pañuelo y estas gafas de sol sirven.- Dijo Bulma dándoselas a Gohan. **

**-¿Para que el disfraz?- Pregunto Vegeta extrañado. **

**-Para que mis compañeros no me reconozcan en el torneo mundial.- Aclaro Gohan mientras se colocaba lo que Bulma le otorgo.**

**-Tu también participaras al torneo?- Pregunto Trunks. **

**-Si muchacho. Yo, Goten y Sami participaremos en el torneo.- Aclaro Gohan orgulloso. **

**-¿Sami?- Preguntaron Vegeta y Bulma al unisono. **

**Trunks quedo petrificado ante el nombre mencionado de la menor de los Son. **

**-Si, Sami. Aun que no lo parezca, tiene un gran potencial en las artes marciales.- Dijo con orgullo Gohan. **

**-Yo también participare.- Una voz conocida sonó de repente en las cabezas del pequeño grupo. **

**-¿Eres tu Goku?- Pregunto feliz Bulma. **

**-Si, soy yo. Y eh decidido participar al torneo.- Dijo con sus ánimos de siempre.**

**-¿En serio papa?- Pregunto ilusionado Gohan. **

**- Claro, sera divertido. Y así me enseñas lo fuerte que ta has echo, hijo.- Dijo Goku.**

**-Si Kakaroto participa, yo también. Así tomare mi venganza.- Dijo Vegeta con ánimos. **

**-Ya tengo ganas que llegue ese momento.- Dijo Goku con muchas ganas. **

**-¡Se lo dire a todo el mundo!- Dijo Gohan super contento.  
**

**-Muy bien, esperare con ansias el día del Torneo. Cuídense.- Aquí se corto la transmisión. **

**-Estarás contento, Gohan. Tu padre vendrá después de mucho tiempo.- Dijo Bulma contenta**

**-Pues si, y ahora se lo diré a todos.- Y a los segundos Gohan se fue por la ventana gritando "gracias por todo"**

**En la casa de Bulma, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la velocidad de Gohan. En estas ocasiones, Bulma recuerda aquellos tiempos en que Goku se iba de esa misma forma. Eran bellos recuerdos. **

**Por su parte, Trunks estaba pensando en lo que dijo Gohan. Sus dos mejores amigos, Goten y Sami, participarían en el torneo. Él entrenaría muy duro para llegar a vencerlos. **

**Volviendo con los gemelos, estos estaban peleando entre si mientras esperaban a Gohan. Lo mas curioso de esto es que...  
**

**-¡Vamos Sami, tienes que moverte mas rápido!- Gritaba Milk a su hija. **

**-¡Esta bien mama!- Y la niña empezó a moverse con mas rapidez y agilidad dificultando a su hermano a la hora de atacar. **

**Goten intentaba atrapar a su hermana, pero no lo lograba. Sami aprovecho su velocidad y ataco en todas las direcciones a su hermano, confundiendo-lo un poco. Pero en uno de los movimientos, Goten cogió la pierna de su rival y la tiro al suelo con fuerza. Luego la inmovilizo. **

**Milk se sentía orgullosa de sus pequeños y decidió que por el momento ya bastaba de entrenamiento.**

**-Niños, hora del descanso. Asta que venga Gohan paramos.- Anuncio la mujer a los niños. **

**Estos al instante pararon, se levantaron y se fueron directos a la ducha. Luego Milk les curo las heridas. **

**Al llegar Gohan, lo primero que izo fue anunciarles a los miembros de la familia que su padre participaría al torneo. Los niños se ilusionaron mucho por que al fin podrían conocer a su padre. Luego comieron, descansaron unas 2 horas y luego Gohan se llevo a sus dos hermanos al campo de entrenamiento. **

**-¡Gohan, id con cuidado y vigila a tu hermana!- Gritaba Milk. -¡Goten, Sami. no molestéis a vuestro hermano!- Advirtió la madre. **

**Los tres hermanos gritaron un "¡Si!" y empezaron a correr por el bosque.**

**Eran muy rápidos corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos, pero la mas veloz y ágil sin duda era Sami. Su especialidad era la rapidez y agilidad para distraer al enemigo. Aun que también era muy habilidosa a la hora de luchar. **

**Al poco llegaron a un claro cerca del bosque con muchas rocas. **

**-Bien, para empezar, vamos a hacer unos estiramientos básicos de escalfa miento antes de empezar.- Anuncio el mayor de los hermanos. **

**-¡Ok!- Dijeron les gemelos al unisono. **

**Empezaron a estirar y cuando terminaron, Gohan mando recolectar pequeñas rocas en dos montones a puntos opuestos. **

**-¿Para que todo esto, Gohan-nii?- Pregunto Sami muy curiosa. **

**-Voy a practicar mi agilidad y mejorarla.- Dijo Gohan. -Primero, Goten empezara a lanzarme rocas, luego cuando te lo diga, tu Sami, empiezas a tirarme rocas desde el otro lado. ¿Entendieron?- Finalizo Gohan su explicación.**

**-Entendido.- Contestaron Sami y Gotan como soldados. **

**Gohan los mando ponerse a unos dos metros cerca de él y le ordeno a Goten lanzar una roca. Poco convencido, Goten le lanza la roca con todas sus fuerzas Asustando a su hermano mayor.  
Sorprendido, Gohan los mando a unos cuatro metros de alejados de él. Mas que nada para evitar lesiones grabes. Tampoco se quería arriesgar a probar la fuerza de tiro de su pequeña hermanita. Solo por si las moscas la mando mas lejos junto a Goten. **

**Y así, pasaron el rato asta que Gohan se transformo en ssj. Hay ambos hermanos menores dejaron de tirar piedras, confundiendo de esta manera a su hermano mayor y luego se le acercaron. **

**-¿Que os pasa, chicos?- Pregunto Gohan mirando a sus hermanos.**

**-Yo también**** quiero ser como tu.- Replico Goten. **

**-Yo prefiero estar con mis ojos rojos, el color aqua nunca me a gustado.- Dijo con simpleza Sami. **

**-¿Quieres transformarte en ssj?- Pregunto Gohan ignorando el comentario de Sami. -Para eso aun tienes que entrenar mucho, a papa y a mi nos costo años de esfuerzo.- Pero Gohan no pudo seguir por que Goten se transformo en ssj.**

**-¿¡Co-Como puede s-ser esto!?- Dijo un muy sorprendido Gohan. **

**-No es el unico, Gohan-nii.- Y de un grito, Sami se transformar en una ssj. **

**-¿¡Tu también Sami!?- Pregunto aun mas sorprendido Gohan.**

**-Si.- Respondió la niña. **

**En otro lugar conocido como Corporación Capsula, se encontraban metidos en una nave de gravedad, Vegeta y Trunks. Cada uno con su entrenamiento. **

**Vegeta miro por un segundo a su hijo.**

**-Trunks, deberías salir. Esta gravedad es demasiado para ti.- Dijo Vegeta con su voz firme de siempre. **

**-Sera mejor que me transforme en ssj.- Y sin rodeos, Trunks se transformo en ssj. **

**Ese acto dejo a Vegeta petrificado. Mientras, el niño corría de arriba para abajo a toda pastilla, asta que Vegeta lo paro.**

**-¡Trunks!- Lo paro de un grito. El niño simplemente se quedo quieto enfrente de su padre. **

**-Pelemos. Dame un puñetazo en la cara.- Dijo el sayajin mayor.**

**-Pero papa, no puedo. Tu eres demasiado fuerte.- Intento defenderse Trunks. **

**-Si lo haces te llevare al parque.- Lo soborno Vegeta. Eso llamo la atención del niño que al final acepto. **

**Trunks, transformado en ssj, empezó a darle golpes a su padre, pero Vegeta los esquivaba agilmente y en un segundo Vegeta golpeo la cara de su hijo. Al instante se quedo quieto algo asustado mirando a su hijos que estaba en el suelo con sus manos en la nariz intentando no llorar. **

**-No te preocupes, te llevare al parque. Pero responde-me algo, ¿El hermano de Gohan también puede transformarse?- Pregunto Vegeta.**

**-Así es y Sami-chan también puede.- Dijo Trunks perdiéndose en su mente. **

**-¿Sami también?- Pregunto impactado Vegeta.- Es como si estuviera de moda transformarse en ssj.- Dijo mirando por la ventana.- Dime otra cosa, Trunks. ¿Quien de los tres es mas fuerte?- Pregunto Vegeta algo intrigado. **

**-Yo soy un poco mas fuerte que ellos ya que soy un año mayor. Pero entre ellos ya no estoy tan seguro.- Dijo Trunks pensativo. **

**-Ya veo...- Dijo Vegeta serio. **

**Así paso parte de la mañana, cada quien con su entrenamiento. En la montaña Paoz, se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha entre Gohan y Goten.  
Sami estaba sentada en la hierba con un lápiz y un papel viendo los movimientos de sus hermanos y elaborando una estrategia calculada con el mas mínimo detalle. Realmente esta niña era muy aguda para estas cosas.  
Visto lo que hace Sami, pasemos con los hermanos. Ellos estaban teniendo una pelea muy ardua. Pero la cosa cambio cuando Gohan empezó a volar. Allí Goten se enfado. **

**-¡No es justo, Gohan!- Empezó a chillar el niño.**

**-¿El que no es justo, Goten?- Pregunto el adolescente curioso. **

**-Tu puedes volar y yo no.- Dijo Goten poniendo un puchero. **

**-¿Te puedes transformar en ssj y no puedes volar? Que fuerte.- Dijo Gohan con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.**

**Goten se lo quedo mirando muy enfadado.**

**-Muy bien, os enseñare a volar.- Dijo Gohan llegando al lado de su hermana pequeña. **

**-¿Quien dijo que yo necesitaba clases de vuelo?- Replico Sami algo molesta. **

**-¿Quieres decir que sabes volar?- Pregunto sorprendido Gohan. **

**-No, no se volar. Simplemente no me hace falta aprender.- Dijo Sami aun mas enfadada. Y de un salto desapareció de la vista de sus hermanos. **

**-¿Que le pasa a Sami, Goten?- Pregunto preocupado Gohan. **

**-Creo que tiene miedo a las alturas.- Contesto un poco preocupado Goten. **

**-Ya veo...- Dijo Gohan mirando al cielo. De repente vio una nave yendo en dirección a su casa. Cuando se fijo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era su amiga Videl, la chica extraña. **

**-¿Que pasa Gohan?- Pregunto curioso Goten. **

**-Al final si vas a tener compañera de practicas, Goten...- Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido. Acababa de recordar que le prometió a Videl enseñarle a volar.  
**

**Enseguida se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían. A los pocos minutos llegaron a su casa, encontrando a una Milk enojada, una Videl enojada y una Sami aguantándose la risa. **

**Al verles, Sami les contó que Milk estaba enfadada por que Videl decía que había venido a que Gohan le enseñara a volar y la mayor no se lo tragaba, haciendo que Videl de enfadara de esta forma.  
Por su parte, Milk seguía sacando sus propias conclusiones y si no fuera por que Gohan se metió en la discusión, aquello hubiera acabado en tragedia. **

**Después**** de todo eso, Gohan se llevo a Videl y a Goten al prado que estaba cerca de allí. Sami por su parte, se quedo en su casa con Milk estudiando y ayudando a su madre.  
Después de terminar de limpiar, Milk le pidió a su hija ayuda en la cocina. Sami se acerco y la ayudo en todo lo que pudo, por que a diferencia que con las artes marciales, a Sami se le daba fatal cocinar.  
Mientras hacían la comida, Milk empezó a hablar.**

**-Sami, ¿Te enojaste con tus hermanos?- Pregunto Milk. **

**-No mama, no me enfade con ellos.- Contesto Sami con una sonrisa. Eran raras, las veces que que podia enfadarse con sus hermanos y era difícil que los gemelos se enfadaran entre ellos. **

**-¿Entonces, por que no fuiste con ellos a entrenar?- Pregunto curiosa la madre. **

**-Por que no van a entrenar lucha, van a aprender a volar.- Contesto la niña intentando no mirar a su madre a la cara.**

**-Eso ya lo se, Sami. ¿Acaso ya sabes volar?- Dijo la madre. **

**-No, no se volar.- Y despues de eso, salio de la casa en un segundo. Su madre se quedo quieta, mirando la puerta sorprendida.**

**Durante todos los días que Videl vino para entrenar, Sami se negaba en acompañar a sus hermanos. Videl en un principio creyó que la niña no quería verla, pero con las explicaciones de Gohan, Videl entendió lo que pasaba. **

**Y así pasaron los días, Sami solo iba a los entrenamientos de pelea y cuando llegaba Videl, la saludaba y se excusaba con que tenia cosas por hacer. Después de las clases de vuelo, empezaron con el entrenamiento serio. Contado eso, al final llego el día tan esperado por todos. **

_N.A: Al fin lo termine Dx Bueno, siento el retraso, les contare lo que me paso. Estaba pasando este capitulo de mi bloc de notas a ordenador y no se por que se me borro mas de la mitad cuando volví al día siguiente para continuarlo. Por eso lo tuve que escribir otra vez desde ese punto y les aseguro que no fue nada fácil Dx. Bueno, pues eso fue todo por hoy. Comenten y ya nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Sin mas se despide Sami-chan _

_Bye~_


	4. Chapter 3 Parte 1

_N.A: Ya estamos de vuelta! Otro día mas en este fic ^^ Bien, como siempre empezare por contestar los comentarios y al final os explico los problemas y las novedades y todas esas mierdas que todos pasan de leer xD_

_Ligh hodel: Jeeee me encanto el cap y personalmente Videl no es un personaje k me agrade pero bueno me encanta tu fic y lo leere todo n.n  
R: Muchas gracias, bueno como todos sabemos la protagonista es Sami en este fanfic, así que Videl no tendrá mucha participación (Gomen para los fans de Videl u_u)_

_Goku Akatsuki: Hoooolaaaa jajaja me agrada que actualizaras rapido ya k esperava con ansias k actualizaras y respecto al cap me faciano  
R: Bueno, si tu dices que actualice rápido ^^ Gracias a y supongo que quisiste decir fascino y no faciano xD Solo comento :v_

_Loca x vos: Me paso a mi también eso u.u es lo peor u.u xd Pero igual así escribiste un muy buen capi ;) Que estara tramando sami e.e xdd Parece un SxT ¡Que bueno! Besos y hasta el siguiente capi  
R: A que si QnQ Gracias ^^ Bueno, ya lo veremos que trama mi pequeña xD Y supongo que con SxT Te referirás a SamixTrunks... Creo xD Besos ;)_

Mysterious: C'est génial **  
R: Merci ^^

_Bien, ahora seguimos con el capitulo 3 xD_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ¡EMPIEZA EL TORNEO! PRELIMINARES Y EL TORNEO JUVENIL (Parte 1)**

**Era por la mañana, el sol brillaba y no había ninguna nube. Una nave estaba aparcada al frente de la casa de los Son. La familia que vivía en esa casa parecía no salir nunca, y los pasajeros de la nave empezaban a impacientarse un poco...**

**-¿Pero cuanto mas van a tardar?- Pregunto Bulma, que era la que pilotaba la nave.**

**-Mira, ya llegan.- Dijo Yamcha viendo como subía la familia.**

**-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?- Pregunto Krilin mirando la familia. El resto de amigos prestaron atención ante la respuesta de Milk.**

**-Lo siento, chicos. Pero tuvimos problemas con Sami.- Dijo Milk tomando asiento. Sami la miro enfadada y se fue al rincón mas remoto de la nave a sentarse. Traía su libreta y sus colores para dibujar y estar en su mundo.**

**Las personas iban mirando a Sami y a Milk alternativamente, Gohan solo se sentó y Goten fue a saludar a Trunks y a Marron.**

**-¿Nos vamos Bulma?- Dijo Milk fingiendo que no estaba irritada.**

**-¿Eh? Ah, si, Nos vamos.- Dijo Bulma poniendo la nave en marcha.**

**Sami se arrincono mas a la rincón temblando un poco, y eso llamo la atención de Trunks y Goten que por casualidad la estaban viendo.**

**-¿Que te pasa, Sami? No me has saludado como siempre.- Apareció Trunks en frente de Sami.**

**-¿Eh?- La niña miro arriba y sonrio al ver a su mejor amigo.- Gomen Trunks y hola.- Dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa. Trunks sonrió, esa si era su mejor amiga.**

**Los niños se sentaron, Goten al lado de su hermana y Trunks en frente de la misma.**

**- Y entonces, ¿Como que tu madre esta enojada contigo?- Pregunto Trunks con curiosidad.**

**-Pues... Es por...- Sami se quedo callada con la cabeza entre sus rodillas (o modo fetal como lo queráis llamar)**

**-¿Y entonces?- Pregunto Trunks, viendo la pelota que había formado su mejor amiga con su cuerpo. Ella subió la cabeza con ojos llorosos y sonrojada.**

**Trunks se sorprendió y al instante se puso nervioso. Goten por su parte, ni escuchaba ni veía nada ya que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la libreta de dibujos de su hermana.**

**Volviendo con los dos niños, Trunks estaba muy nervioso y lo único que se le ocurro fue cogerla por los hombros para luego abrazarla. Lo que no sabia Trunks, es que la escena la estaban viendo los integrantes de la nave, contando a Bulma, que puso el piloto automático.  
Goten se sonrojo un poco al notar que su mejor amigo y su hermana estaban tan unidos y prefirió ir a jugar con su mejor amiga, Marron.**

**Después de unos tres minutos, Sami se calmo y soltó a Trunks. Por un momento a Sami le pareció que Trunks izo una mueca de disgusto ante ello, pero lo ignoro por que era imposible.**

**-Gomen ne, Trunks-kun. Te deje empapada toda la camisa.- Se disculpo la niña, a Trunks le pareció tierna la mirada y el tono de voz que ella uso para disculparse.**

**-No pasa nada. Somos amigos, ¿no?- Pregunto este con una linda sonrisa. Sami lo miro y también sonrió. Pero la tierna escena fue interrumpida por Gohan, que quería declarar algo.**

**-¡Tengo una cosa que proponer-les, ¿Por que no nos abstenemos de transformarnos en ssj? Lo digo por todos.- Dijo Gohan viendo a Vegeta y a los niños.**

**-Estamos de acuerdo.- Dijeron el trió de niños al unisono.**

**-Bien, solo con la condición de que NADIE puede transformarse.- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante y destacando el "nadie" de su oración. -De todas formas os gano igual.- Aclaro con mucha mas arrogancia.**

**Y con eso llegaron al torneo de las artes marciales.**

**Al llegar al torneo, todos se reunieron en un punto cerca de las inscripciones. De repente una voz infantil suena llamando a Goten. **

**-¡Goten-kun!- Un niño de pelo negro con destellos marrones, ojos marrones claros y piel nívea apareció de repente.**

**-¡Kabu-kun!- Goten corre asta él junto con Sami y Trunks. **

**-Mira, si es Kabu.- Dijo Sami dándole una gran sonrisa. **

**-H-Hola S-Sami-c-chan.- Tartamudeo un poco al contestar a la niña. **

**-¿Él es Kabu? El niño de quien me hablabas.- Susurro Trunks a la oreja de Sami. **

**-Si, es un buen amigo de Goten-kun. Se llevan muy bien. Y conmigo es muy simpático.- Le susurro de vuelta Sami a Trunks. **

**Trunks se quedo mirando unos momentos a Kabu y viceversa... Luego se presentaron y se saludaron. **

**-¿Kabu-kun, has venido a ver las competiciones?- Pregunto la niña mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Kabu se puso algo nervioso por la sonrisa, pero sonrió y contesto. **

**-N-No, yo vine a c-combatir en el torneo i-infantil.- Contesto tartamudeado el niño. **

**-Entonces tendremos que pelear.- Contesto Goten. **

**-¿V-Vosotros ta-también participáis?- Pregunto un poco nervioso Kabu mirando a los tres niños enfrente de él. **

**-Sipi.- Contesto Sami sonriente. **

**-Pero nosotros queremos entrar en el de adultos.- Dijo Trunks cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo sonriente. **

**Mientras los niños hablaban, Los adultos los miraban y hablaban entre ellos. De repente, un hombre de traje anaranjado y pelo negro alborotado apareció enfrente de todos asustándoles. **

**-Cuanto tiempo sin veros, amigos.- Dijo el hombre, mas conocido como Son Goku.**

**Los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y algunos les empezaron a salir lagrimas de felicidad.  
Sami y Goten se escondieron detrás de su madre al ver el hombre que era igualito a Goten, pero mas grande.  
Trunks y Kabu se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa desde donde estaba Vegeta.  
A los pocos segundos, Gohan, Krilin, Oolong, Puar y Yamcha se abalanzaron sobre Goku abrazándolo y llorando de alegría. Después del reencuentro, Goku paso a su esposa y diviso tras ella a dos niños. El niño un clon de él y la niña una pequeña Milk. **

**-Milk, no me digas que ellos...- Dejo la frase a medias porque esta sonrió y empujo a los niño enfrente de ella. **

**-Goten, Sami. El es vuestro padre.- Anuncio la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera y que los niños lo observaran curiosos. **

**Trunks y Kabu se miraron por un segundo y pensaron al mismo tiempo "¿Pero no era que el padre de ellos dos estaba muerto? ¿Como que ahora esta con vida?" **

**-P-Papa?- Pregunto tartamudeando la pequeña niña mirándolo con algo de desconfianza. Goten lo miraba curioso.**

**-Si, yo soy vuestro padre.- Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa. En eso que Goten se le lanza a los brazos y Goku lo eleva muy contento.**

**-Vaya, sabia que nos pareceríamos, pero tampoco tanto.- Dijo muy contento Goku sacando una risa de sus compañeros y familia. Luego bajo a Goten y se acerco a Sami. Esta seguía mirándole con desconfianza.  
A Goku se le cayo una gota al ver la mirada que su hija le estaba dando. **

**-¿Pero por que esa cara de desconfianza, Sami?- Pregunto Goku agachándose a verla. Sami le miro con curiosidad y luego contesto. **

**-Por que pareces mas Goten de mayor que mi padre.- Dijo con una sonrisa y luego se le lanzo rodeando el cuelo de su padre con sus cortos brazos. -Pero es cierto que eres nuestro padre.- Dijo mirándolo con unas pocas lagrimas. **

**-Pero no vallas a llorar.- Dijo Goku mirándola con pena. En ese momento recordó cuando pudo reencontrarse con su difunto abuelo en aquella lucha de cuando era niño. En parte ya sabe como se siente la pequeña. **

**-¿Quien dijo que lloraría?- Pregunto ella fingiendo que estaba ofendida mientras se secaba las lagrimas. **

**-Esta bien pues.- Dijo Goku cargándola sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miro confundida pero luego sonrió. Estaba muy feliz de tener a su padre con ella.**

**Pero el momento fue interrumpido con la aparición de Picolo. **

**-Goku, si no nos damos prisa cerraran las inscripciones.- Anuncio Picolo a lo que Goku asintió con la cabeza. **

**-Esta bien, vamos pues.- Dijo empezando a caminar. Sami le agarro el pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño y riéndose.  
Goten, Kabu y Trunks estaban al lado de Goku mirando a Sami sonreír y reírse. Goten sentía envidia de su hermana, pero no tubo el valor para replicarle a su padre algo de atención. Trunks sentía que la sonrisa que ella daba era realmente de felicidad y no una falsa como muchas que ella mostraba. Kabu estaba en su mundo pensando dios sabrá que cosas mirando a Sami. En eso que llegan al lo de las inscripciones. **

**-Esta bien papa, puedes bajarme.- Pidió la niña mirando a su padre. El la miro por un segundo y luego la bajo.  
Los niños se acercaron a la mesa de inscripciones los primeros de todo el grupo. Trunks se puso enfrente y levito un poco para poder ver a los señores de la mesa. **

**-Perdonen, queremos inscribirnos en el torneo mundial, por favor.- Pidió Trunks con una sonrisa. **

**-Lo siento pequeño, pero ustedes cuatro deberán participar en la categoría juvenil.- Dijo el hombre. Trunks lo miro de mala gana y se giro a ver a sus amigos. **

**-No nos dejan participar con los mayores.- Dijo Trunks antes de girarse a ver a los hombres y dar los datos de los demás niños del grupo. **

**-Vaya, parece que han cambiado las reglas.- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa. **

**Después**** se inscribieron los adultos y entraron de nuevo a dentro del torneo para separarse. **

**-Gohan, Goten, Goku, Sami. Hagan todo lo posible para ganar. Ya saben que necesitamos el dinero.- Dijo Milk mirándolos fijamente. Estos pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa y asintieron. **

**-Cuiden bien de Marron, por favor.- Dijo Dieciocho mientras se agachaba enfrente de su hija. -Pórtate bien, ¿vale?- Le dijo a la niña, esta asintió.**

**Después**** de eso, se despidieron. Los concursantes por un lado y los demás por otro. **

**Al final los participantes son:  
Torneo juvenil: Trunks, Goten, Sami y Kabu.  
****Torneo de adultos: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Picolo, Krilin y Dieciocho (Videl también, pero como no esta con ellos ahora no la pongo en la lista)**

* * *

_N.A: Hola fans! Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de subir este capitulo. Les explicare. En un principio, quería hacer todo el torneo juvenil en este capitulo y las preliminares del torneo mundial. Pero cuando lo termine era muy (demasiado) largo, así que pensé en separarlo por partes el capitulo 3. Espero no causar muchas molestias con esto. Ahora lo tendrán que disfrutar por partes. Sin mas se despide Sami-chan_

_Bye~_


End file.
